This invention is related to an adhesive composition and in particular to a rapid setting adhesive composition.
Rapid setting adhesives are known in the art as shown by Tobak et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,438 issued July 6, 1971, Toback 3,616,040 issued Oct. 26, 1971, Krieble 2,895,950 issued July 21, 1959, Gerhart 2,578,690 issued Dec. 18, 1951. One particularly useful high quality adhesive composition is set forth in Briggs et al. 3,890,407 issued June 17, 1975. One typical use for these adhesives, in particular the Briggs et al. adhesives, is to adhere vinyl or rubber strips to exterior molding or bumpers used on automobiles and trucks. While the Briggs et al. adhesive is excellent and has many uses, an improvement is required to have these adhesives withstand the extremes of weathering and in particular withstand extended periods of exposure to moisture and high humidity. The improved adhesive composition of this invention can withstand the above conditions without reducing strength of an adhesive bond formed therefrom.